


i promise

by lemurtellyouastory



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemurtellyouastory/pseuds/lemurtellyouastory
Summary: set the evening of liv being sent down. rob cant get hold of aaron after he walked off and is worried what he might do.





	i promise

the sun was starting to set and rob was still trying to get hold of aaron. His phone was still off. Rob had been waiting at the mill but was now starting to get worried after aaron blamed himself for everything. the first place he went was the pub thinking he might have gone there. on walking in chas immediately demanded to know what happened.  
‘rob what happened? i’ve been calling but neither you or aaron have been answering your phones’

‘she got 4 months in a detention centre chas. look well going into detail later chas. but right now i’m worried i cant get hold of aaron he walked off when we got back blaming himself and you how he can get.’

‘this is all lisa’s fault! i hope gabby got the same!’

‘she got away with community service!’

‘how is that right’

‘like is said chas will talk about it later. look i need to find aaron! if he turns up here call me please!’

rob next went to look at the garage to see if he was there but no sign rob was starting to get worried. He tried his phone again but it went straight to voice mail. the last place that rob could think of checking was the pavilion. rob hoped and prayed that he was there. as rob was walking across the field, he noticed a figure sitting on the steps of the pavilion as he got closers the relief he felt when he saw that the figure was aaron still in his suit from the day in court but in his had he had a bottle and was slowly drinking it. rob approached aaron and sat next to him without saying a word and took the bottle out if his hand and moved it away. they sat in silence for a few minutes before rob finally spoke. 

‘aaron ive been so worried. you walked off blaming yourself and i haven been able to get hold of you.’

aaron just sat in silence. rob gave him a few minutes.

‘blaming your self and drinking isnt gonna make this any better. talk to me aaron, so i can help. we promised each other that we would talk and not bottle things up.’

aaron finally found his voice but he couldn’t look at rob is just continued to focus on one blade of grass 

‘it my fault this happened. im a useless brother. i failed he rob this is all  
my fault and i cant change it or make it better. she in a cell on her own with no one and when those kids find out about gordon. im scared that she gonna end up like me. what if she tries and top herself in there and i cant protect her i cant get to her and cant do anything.’

its killing rob to her aaron talk like this about himself. rob grabbed aarons faces and forced him to look at rob straight in his eyes will holding his checks.

‘you are not a useless brother. your the best brother anyone can have, because no matter what you love her and will fight for her every time and she is lucky to have that believe me i wish i did. you havent failed her and she knows that. i made a promise to her the day after we got back to together. i promised her that i wouldn’t leave her and that i would be there for her like a brother should be. and that is what we are going to do. we are gonna sit down together and sort this out. we will visit her everyday if we have to and she wont do the same thing as you because she has one thing that you didn’t. an incredible brother that loves her and will be there for her no matter what and i will be to. we will appeal this and get her home. i promise you. i love both of you and we will get this family back to how it was i promise.’

‘yea but like i said robert with what money.’

‘well i have some money saved away for emergency. and i can do a bit more work for jimmy. and i could sell my car. get a bit for that. besides we only need one car plus its not really a child friendly car is it.’

aaron chuckled at that

‘but you love that car!’

‘but i love you and liv more’

aaron smiled at that and crushed his lips to robs and at that moment all the built up emotions came to the surface and aaron found himself crying his heart out for his sister. all robert could do at that moment was hold aaron as tight as possible and aaron did the same grabbing hold of robs waist because he knew that as long as he held on to each other nothing more could go wrong.   
when aaron had finally managed to stop crying rob spoke up

‘we need to go and speak to your mum. i spoke to her when i was looking for you. she knows about liv but i didnt go into details. i said we’d explain more when i found you.’

aaron looked at rob and knew he had to tell the rest of the family. so they stood together aaron refusing to let go of robs hand and they walked together back to pub, and aaron knew that no matter what happened next he was just thankful that he had rob by his side throughout


End file.
